Many golfers produce undesirable side spin on a golf ball when their club strikes the ball. This side spin may cause the ball to hook or slice. In other words, the side spin causes the ball to travel to the left or right instead of straight, which was the intended direction of the ball for the golfer.
Many golfers desire to minimize spin, especially when using their driver or fairway woods. Minimizing spin imparted on the golf ball helps the ball to travel in a generally straight line after it is hit, and hence, travel further in a desired direction.
Various attempts have been made to reduce spin and friction between the hitting surface of a golf-club head and the golf ball after the ball is hit. Most of these attempts have been unsuccessful due to costs, poor designs, or ill-suited materials.